They Don't Know About Us
by fangirlineedofhelp
Summary: Short little one-shot about Dramione. 5 minute read. AU. PG for some language, implied smut. Hermione is trying to convince Harry and Ron that Draco isn't a Death Eater but finds it hard to convince them without letting hers and Draco's little secret slip out.


**They Don't Know About Us**

"I'm telling you, Draco Malfoy is not a Death Eater!" Hermione screeches quietly to Harry and Ron. They were eating a late breakfast in the Great Hall, probably the worst place to be having this conversation.  
>"How do you know he's not Hermione?" Harry asks as Ron nods his head in agreement, his mouth too full of food too reply properly.<br>"How do you know he is? You have no proof!" '_Merlin, why do they have to ask so many questions?_' she asks herself. They'd been having this argument all morning with the boys coming up with the wildest ideas only to have Hermione shoot them down again. This was certainly not how she had imagined her Saturday. She especially didn't imagine that she'd be spending it with these two either.  
>"How do you expect us to get proof Hermione? It's not like the git walks around shirtless." complains Ron. '<em>Not when you see him, he doesn't<em>' Hermione thinks to herself again.  
>"You are being utterly ridiculous! Picking on Draco just because you hate him," She almost screams.<br>"Hermione, did you just call Malfoy Draco? Ron asks carefully. Hermione stutters to answer the question.  
>"Um, no, I don't think I did. Anyway, you two are being completely irrational."<br>"You have to admit, Hermione, something's different about him this year. He's acting strange... well, stranger than usual." Harry points out.  
>"So just because someone starts acting funny it automatically means that they're a Death Eater? This whole time Ron's been dating Lavender he's been acting weird too."<br>"Hey, leave Lav-Lav out of this!" Ron shouts, gaining the attention of several people around him. Blushing all over, he continues, "It's not just that he's acting strange, it's more like he's being sneaky. I think he's hiding something."  
>"Ron, you're so judgemental! So what if Malfoy's hiding something? It's none of your business."<br>"Why are you defending him, Hermione? You hate the bloke."  
>"Do not tell me how I feel about people Ronald! I will decide for myself who I like who I don't!"<br>A full blown argument had now started between them. Harry, knowing how pointless it was to try and stop them, started shovelling into his eggs. Ron's ears were growing redder and redder as the seconds went by, showing just how angry he was.  
>"Merlin, Hermione. You don't have to be such a bitch!" Harry, along with a few others, stare wide-eyed at Ron as he yells this comment. They had never heard him talk to Hermione like this before. Sure he's called her a Know-it-all and a Smart-arse before but never anything horrible.<br>"How dare you, Ronald Weasley?! Why are you being such a prick?" And he was. Even Harry's admitted that Ron's been more on edge lately. '_Trouble in paradise,_' Harry had vaguely told her at the time.  
>"Look Ron, I'm sorry that things aren't going great with you and Lavender but don't take it out on me." Ron looks shocked that Hermione knew that things weren't good with him and his girlfriend since they had been pretty quiet about it.<br>"I told you not to bring Lavender into this." Ron retaliated, only lowering his voice an octave. "Anyway, this isn't about her. It's about you not being able to accept the obvious."  
>"Ron, would you stop shoving your opinions down everyone else's throats and try and have a decent thought for once in your life. I don't believe that Malfoy is a Death Eater. Why can't you just leave it at that?" '<em>Why is he so thick headed?<em>'  
>"Hermione, are you forgetting that his father is a Death Eater? There's no way Malfoy's not one as well." She made a disgusted noise from the bottom of her throat. '<em>Not just thick headed but stubborn too. No wonder he and Lavender are having rough patches.<em>'  
>"Hermione... just, seriously, how do you know he's not?" Harry perks up nervously.<br>"Just cause..." she had no good answers. She was quiet again until Ron had to infuriate her even more by saying, "Yeah Hermione, how do you know?" in a snobby tone. That was it. If he really wanted the truth he was going to get it! Before she knew what she was doing Hermione had rose from her chair and was staring straight down at Ron.  
>"YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I KNOW." She yelled, not caring that everyone, including Draco, was staring at her.<br>"Enlighten me Hermione." Ron challenges, a nasty scowl playing on his mouth. Also looking quite cocky as if he believed that for once in her life, Hermione Granger wouldn't have an answer.  
>"I KNOW BECAUSE I HAVE SEEN DRACO MALFOY NAKED MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT AND I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT ON NO PART OF HIS BODY DOES HE HAVE THE DARK MARK ANYWHERE!" Harry and Ron stare at her, gobsmacked, as she storms away from the Gryffindor table, aware that all the students and teachers were watching her go. The Great Hall was now so silent that some unknown would probably have thought it empty. Hermione went to open the giant doors but was stopped by someone tugging her arm away. Draco Malfoy was standing there, waiting for her to say something. When she did her voice was barely a whisper.<br>"Draco... sorry –" But her apology was cut short by Draco's warm, tender lips. He didn't care that all of his peers were watching. He didn't listen to the gasps of shock that flew out of their mouths. He didn't care that half of the Slytherin table were calling him a traitor. Or that the other half was yelling at him to 'get in there.' All he cared about was kissing the lips of the girl he loved. After what felt like forever, Draco releases himself from the kiss.  
>"Don't be." He sighs, "They had to find out sometime, right?"<br>"Yeah, but I wish I could have told them a nicer way." Hermione says and starts to blush like mad when she begins to feel all the thousand pairs of eyes on her. Draco lent to peck her on the lips then whisper in her ear,  
>"No, I think that way was just perfect." He glances up and points towards the Gryffindor table. "Look," Hermione looked to where he was pointing only see Harry have gone back to his eggs but Ron still staring at her looking shell-shocked. Hermione giggled as she turned back to look into Draco's starling silver-blue eyes.<br>"C'mon," he murmurs, barely audible. "Let's get away from here." And he pulled her out the hall, into the nearest broom cupboard, away from prying eyes.

**A/N: Hey there my lovelies,  
>This is the first oneshot I've ever wrote. Wrote? Written? I don't know. I hope you enjoyed it. This is also the first story I've put up on here but I've also got an account on Wattpad under the same name that I've been putting stories up on or ages so if you have Wattpad and you want to check that out, please do. I hope you liked my work and more will be up soon.<br>****Yours Sincerely,**  
><strong>Fangirlineedofhelp, FINOH <strong>


End file.
